


When All Is Said And Done

by Viwiel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Primeval
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viwiel/pseuds/Viwiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if people from the International Joined Council (of Watchers and Slayers) found out about the anomalies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain medication and phone calls

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I started long ago and still dig out for kicks. Entries will be short, mostly with different people interacting – nothing too deep, I'm afraid.

**1\. Where Lester lets Claudia know she’ll have to inform Cutter’s team they’ll have to share their playground with some new people.**

**  
**”You’re bringing them into this?” Claudia questioned her boss, Sir James Lester, as she followed him navigating the well light, light gray hallways, the clicking sound of her heels echoing around them.

“You can’t be serious! They won’t be happy this was kept in secret even this long,” she shook her head – just thinking about their reaction was putting a pressure behind her eyes that was threatening to evolve into a full blown headache.

Lester glanced over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at her, “I’m quite serious. They’re going to like it even less if we keep this to ourselves for any longer. Eventually they are going to find out about it, no matter what. It’s better if we tell them, don’t you agree?” it wasn’t really a question. She tried to remember if she had any pain medicines in her purse. She usually did, but the last few weeks had been trying and she feared she’d run out.

“Fine,” she gritted her teeth. As much as she didn’t like it, he was right. It would be better if they heard it from them and not some other way.  
“Who’s going to inform Cutter’s team?” she asked, they’d finally reached Lester’s office. 

“Who do you think?” he looked at, his expression indicating he thought she was being particularly slow. He closed the door to her face before she got time to protest, leaving her glaring at his door.

_Damn it_ , she cursed mentally. She was positive they wouldn’t like it. She’d better stock on those meds. 

 

 

**2\. Where Giles gets a phone call informing him of the anomalies.**

**  
**“Who was that?” Buffy looked at Giles questioningly. She had only caught the end of the phone conversation when she’d stepped in Giles’ office, but the tone of it had made her curious.

Giles looked up, not having expected her to be there. “Oh, Buffy, I didn’t hear you come in. It was the Home Office,” Giles took off his glasses and fished his pockets for the cloth to clean them with. Buffy could tell by just that mannerism that she wouldn’t like the reason behind the phone call.

Giles found what he was looking for and, with a sigh, continued, “Apparently they’ve stumbled into something that we should know of.” He frowned as he went over what he’d been told.

“Well?” Buffy prompted when Giles didn’t say anything in a while. “What is it?” she got too impatient to wait for Giles to continue in his own pace.

He got that expression he usually did when she disturbed him while he was thinking about something, but went on nevertheless. “There have been some kinds of portals – they call them anomalies, they’ve lead into different periods of time. There have been all kinds of creatures rampaging among the general public. Dinosaurs, some kind of enormous, ancient insects…”

“ _What?_ ” Out of all possible things it could have been, she certainly hadn’t been prepared it to be about dinos running around. “You’re joking, right?”

Giles just looked at her. “Okay, you’re not joking. What’s causing them, the anomalies?”

“They seem to think they’re scientific in nature. I think it’d be better if we confirmed their theory.”

Buffy nodded, all business now, “I’ll arrange a meeting with the inner core.  Even if it’s something based on science, we can’t let monsters prey on people.”

“Quite,” Giles agreed, folding the little piece of cloth he had used, and pushing it back in his pocket.

 

 


	2. Talks

**3\. Where Claudia tells Cutter about the new twist.**

  
Nick was talking with Claudia when he happened to look over her shoulder and noticed some people who didn’t seem to belong there, “Who are those people, what are they doing here?” he questioned Claudia.

Claudia glanced at first where he was looking and then at her wrist watch. It seemed they were just in time.

“They are members of the Joined International Council,” she informed Cutter. She had intentionally left this at the last minute so there wouldn't be any time for hissy fits. She braved forward, “They are going to be working with us on this one.”

“Why?” Nick narrowed his eyes. Like Claudia had predicted, he wasn't eager to share the anomalies with anyone. He especially didn't like the idea of having more government types around when the existing ones were hard enough to get along with.

“They specialize on these kinds of things," Claudia told him, keeping it as vague as possible.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means they are going to be working with us and you’ll have to deal with it,” she told him sharply, ending the conversation. 

 

 

**4\. Where Xander has a conversation with Stephen.  
**

"Xander."

"Stephen," Xander mirrored Stephen's curt nod, taking a place next to the man on the bench.

"You're in then?" Stephen asked casually as he stuffed a knife in his boot.

"So it looks like," Xander agreed. "Giles and the girls are pretty adamant. Not that I want a variety of predators roaming free," he added.

There was a moment of silence while they geared up before Stephen spoke again, "How is she?"

Xander smile crookedly, "I wondered how long it'd take for you to ask… You just won me ten bucks from Dawn," he remarked lightly. The lightness of his expression didn't last long as he thought how to answer Stephen's question. "She's fine. Not great – but yeah, she's fine."

"Does she know I'm here?"

"No," Xander shook his head. "Not yet anyway. She will, sooner or later. I'd bet on the sooner, and I've been on the winning streak for a while now, you can ask Dawn."

Stephen didn't reply anything to that. They were silent, Stephen arming himself and Xander sitting there and observing him.

"I did the right thing," Stephen didn't know who he was trying to assure more, himself or Xander. "It wouldn't have worked…" he trailed off.

Xander tilted his head as he looked at Stephen, seemingly searching for something from his expression, "I don't think she agrees…" He left the rest of the sentence unvoiced when he stood up to go join Willow on the other side of the clearing.

_And neither do you._


	3. Meetings and greetings

**5\. A redhead and a grumpy Scott meet.**

  
Cutter was inspecting the surroundings of the anomaly when a woman approached him. She was a short woman with flaming red hair, dressed in much the same manner as Claudia was. Even if the situation hadn’t told it, that would have – she was obviously here for business.

She smiled pleasantly as she reached him, “Hello, I’m Willow Rosenberg. You must be Professor Cutter.”

“Ah, of the mysterious Council, yes. Just Nick or Cutter is fine,” his voice had more resentment than he’d intended.

“I’m sorry, we’re not here to step on anyone’s toes,” she said and he could tell she was sincere in her apology.

“It is fine,” he did his best to smile reassuringly. “We were told to share to share our toys, so you’re welcome to join us,” he made light of the situation.

She then proceeded to question him about anything and everything related to the anomalies, and he did his best to try to keep up with her with his answers.

 

 

**6\. Two blondes exchange polite words.**

Buffy stayed behind when Willow went to play nice with the leader of the team. She could play nice almost as well as Willow, but she usually left it to Wills if she could. She surveyed her current surroundings; she was more of a hands on kind of girl. The less political bullshit she had to deal with, the happier she was. 

There was some Special Forces men milling around, they were all too easy to recognize. She could see Willow speaking with the Prof near the portal – _anomaly_ , she reminded herself to remember the terms these people used for things.

She hefted herself up to sit on some crates; she’d wait for Willow to set up some kind of meeting slash briefing with the people in charge.

“Hey, you’re new aren’t you? I’m Abby, Abby Maitland. I work with Professor Cutter.”

“Buffy Summers, nice to meet you,” she replied politely.

“Likewise,” Abby smiled. “You’re one of the Council team, aren’t you? You’re going to work with us?”

“Yup, at least for this case. We’ll see about the future.”


End file.
